List of Goldar's appearances
Goldar appears in the following: Episodes Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 1) *Day of the Dumpster (Original version) *Day of the Dumpster *High Five *Teamwork *A Pressing Engagement *Different Drum *Food Fight *Big Sisters *I, Eye Guy *For Whom the Bell Trolls *Happy Birthday, Zack *No Clowning Around *Power Ranger Punks *Peace, Love and Woe *Foul Play in the Sky *Dark Warrior *Switching Places *Green with Evil, Part 1-5 *The Trouble with Shellshock *Itsy Bitsy Spider *The Spit Flower *Life's a Masquerade *Wheel of Misfortune *Gung Ho! *Island of Illusion, Part 1-2 *The Rockstar *Calamity Kimberly *A Star is Born *The Yolk's on You! *The Green Candle, Part 1-2 *Birds of a Feather *Clean-Up Club *A Bad Reflection on You *Doomsday, Part 1-2 *Rita's Seed of Evil *A Pig Surprise *Something Fishy *Lions & Blizzards *Crystal of Nightmares *To Flea or Not to Flee *Reign of the Jellyfish *Plague of the Mantis *Return of an Old Friend, Part 1-2 *Grumble Bee *Two Heads are Better than One *Fowl Play *Trick or Treat *Second Chance *On Fins and Needles *Enter... The Lizzinator *Football Season *Mighty Morphin' Mutants *An Oyster Stew Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 2) *The Mutiny, Part 1-3 *The Wanna-Be Ranger *Putty on the Brain *Bloom of Doom *The Green Dream *The Power Stealer *Welcome to Venus Island *The Song of Guitardo *Green No More *Missing Green *Orchestral Maneuvers in the Park *Beauty and the Beast *White Light, Part 1-2 *Two for One *Opposites Attract *Zedd's Monster Mash *The Ninja Encounter, Part 1-3 *A Monster of Global Proportions *Zedd Waves *The Power Transfer, Part 1-2 *Goldar's Vice-Versa *Mirror of Regret *When is a Ranger Not a Ranger? *Rocky Just Wants to Have Fun *Lights, Camera, Action *Where There's Smoke, There's Fire *Scavenger Hunt *The Great Bookala Escape *Forever Friends *A Reel Fish Story *Rangers Back in Time *The Wedding, Part 1-3 *Return of the Green Ranger, Part 1-3 *Best Man for the Job *Storybook Rangers, Part 1-2 *Wild West Rangers, Part 1-2 *Blue Ranger Gone Bad Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 3) *A Friend in Need, Part 1-3 *Ninja Quest, Part 1-3 *A Brush with Destiny *Passing the Lantern *Wizard for a Day *Fourth Down and Long *Stop the Hate Master, Part 1-2 *Final Face-Off *The Potion Notion *I'm Dreaming of a White Ranger *A Ranger Catastrophe, Part 1-2 *Changing of the Zords, Part 1-3 *Follow that Cab! *A Different Shade of Pink, Part 1-3 *Rita's Pita *Another Brick in the Wall *A Chimp in Charge *Master Vile and the Metallic Armor, Part 1-3 *The Sound of Dischordia *Rangers in Reverse *Alien Rangers of Aquitar *Climb Every Fountain *The Alien Trap *Attack of the 60' Bulk *Water You Thinking? *Along Came a Spider *Sowing the Seas of Evil *Hogday Afternoon, Part 1-2 Power Rangers Zeo *A Zeo Beginning, Part 1-2 *Graduation Blues *Do I Know You? *Revelations of Gold *A Golden Homecoming *Mondo's Last Stand *Bomber in the Summer *Where in the World is Zeo Ranger 5? *King for a Day, Part 1-2 *Rangers of Two Worlds, Part 1 *Good as Gold *A Season to Remember Power Rangers in Space *From Out of Nowhere, Part 1 *Countdown to Destruction, Part 1 Power Rangers Dino Thunder *Legacy of Power (archive footage) Stage Shows/Live Appearances/Specials *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Live *Lord Zedd's Monster Heads (archive footage with new dialogue) *Power Rangers Zeo: Zeo Quest (archive footage) *The Lost Episode Comics *With Friends Like These *By Bug... Betrayed Books *''to be added'' Toys :''See Rito Revolto/Toys Games *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (video game) *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Sega CD) (archive footage) *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Fighting Edition *Power Rangers: Super Legends Alternate continuity *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie (video game) *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Boom! Studios) Issue 0 (What Time Is It?!) *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Boom! Studios) Issue 1 (Main story) Category:List of Appearances